Un Corazon Roto
by Fitaa
Summary: Ally se ha dado cuenta que Ama a Austin al limite de hacer cualquier cosa por el. pero Austin no lo sabe...esta saliendo con alguien.esto causa la desesperacion de Ally, pero sabe que al decirle lo que siente su amistad llegara a su fin.


Ally's POV

Quizá no soy el tipo de chica súper extrovertida que Austin prefería… quizá el no ha pensado en mi como yo pienso en el… Austin Moon se había convertido en mi universo… no dudaría en hacer cualquier cosa por el… pensar que siempre seremos amigos me desespera

-¡Hola Ally! ¿Qué ahí de nuevo?

-Oh Austin… pensé que ibas a ir al cine con Dez

-Dijo que estaría con Trish en el parque de diversiones

-Estas Bromeando… algo planea Trish

-A mi igual me sorprendió. Dijo Austin emboscando una sonrisa

Ally había estado esperando una oportunidad para salir con Austin al fin esta se le había presentado…

-Y ya que estas solo… nose… ¿te gustaría hacer algo?.Dijo Ally Tímidamente esperando un 'si' de parte de Austin

-Ohm Ally…

Austin se quedo quebrado, no sabia que responderle, cuando detrás de el apareció una Chica de Cabello Rubio, corto hasta los hombros, usaba ropa muy contraría a lo que Ally usaría usualmente, bebía un capuchino de Starbucks, y embosco una gran sonrisa…

-¿Ella es Ally de la que haz hablado Austin?.Pregunto La chica con curiosidad en su persuasivo rostro.

-Si ella es mi compositora. Respondió Austin

La pobre Ally no le cabía la palabra 'compositora' daba vueltas en su cabeza y se preguntaba por que no dijo su mejor amiga que escribía sus canciones, prefería que digiera eso… bueno lo mas importante porque Austin nunca le había dicho algo sobre esa chica…

-'Su compositora' si esa soy. Dijo Ally decepcionada.

-Ally ella es Jasmine, estamos saliendo desde hace unas semanas

-Oh… hace unas semanas. Dijo Ally tratando de recordar algo

-Si hace unas semanas. Dijo Jasmine con tono amenazador

-Un placer conocerte entonces. Respondió Ally creando una sonrisa instantánea en su rostro.

-Igual. Dijo Jasmine

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos mañana quizá Austin cambiando su humor, tomando a Jasmine de la mano.

-Esta Bien

Para Ally era una tortura… nunca se imagino que saliera con alguien mas… es decir el no tenia tiempo para cosas por el estilo, ahora que en si era su mejor amiga llega esta chica a quitárselo… y es que realmente Ally tenia posibilidades con Austin… eso ella lo duda… la escena la torturaba… no se lo puede quitar de su mente, no podía competir con esta chica… simplemente no podía… todas sus ilusiones se le venían encima

-Sabes Austin esta saliendo con una chica…

-Si, se quien es hace unas semanas los vi juntos, y casualmente la conocí .Dijo Trish

-¡Que la conociste antes que yo! ¿Por qué no me dijiste Trish?

-Tengo que colgar el teléfono Ally, Mi mama quiere que haga la cena y no esta de Trish

-Bueno yo tampoco estoy de humor. Dijo Ally Enfadada

-¿Qué te pasa All'? Casi nunca estas de mal humor. Respondió Trish

-Bueno pues me molesta que no me lo dijieras…

-Es algo minúsculo… además no creí que te interesara tanto la vida Romántica de Austin

-Si me interesa, quizá mucho. Respondió Ally

Un silencio incomodo estuvo presente ante la reacción de Ally.

-Sabes Trish… estoy muriendo por dentro, Austin solo me considera como su compositora, o quizá solo su amiga… la verdad me duele que seamos solo amigos… por que… por que yo… estoy enamorada de el…

La voz de Ally se empezó a oír llorosa… estaba llorando…

-Ally tu enamorada de Austin…Jamás me lo imagine

Trish realmente no tenía nada mas que decir, estaba sorprendida pero Ally se oia muy devastada

-¿Crees que debería decírselo?.Pregunto Ally

-No lose…

Ally colgó en el teléfono

-¡Ally! ¡Estas ahí!

Lo único que quería hacer Ally es estar en cama para siempre, no quería ver el sol, no quería hacer nada, pero no tenia opción que levantarse e ir a la escuela, y luego al trabajo

-¿Por qué colgaste anoche?

-No quería seguir hablando… lo siento Trish

Cerro su casillero con fuerza, lo miro por unos segundos y decidida dio la vuelta, cuando vio al chico extrovertido de lindos ojos cristalinos que la derretía y la ponía nerviosa.

-¿Por qué tan gruñona esta mañana Ally?.Pregunto Austin

- Mira la canción que escribí y dime que piensas. Dijo Ally tratando de no mirarlo demasiado

-'Un corazón Roto' eso no va conmigo…

-Tienes tanta razón… quizá otra persona tenga el corazón roto

A Ally se le venia una lagrima de su ojo… ni siquiera se molesto en leer toda la canción, tomo la canción de su mano, la rompió en pedazos y la tiro al basurero, enfada se apresuro a su primera clase.

-¿Qué le pasa a Ally?.Pregunto Austin a Trish

-Creo que se que le pasa

-Bueno dime…

-Mejor la acompañare

La típica rutina paso, Ally volvió a recuperar su sonrisa, al menos era su amiga… y con solo conocer a Austin bastaba… ¿No?

Ally estaba como siempre trabajando en la tienda de instrumentos, cargaba algunas cajas que no dejaban verla, Austin entro sonriendo como siempre…

-¿Te Ayudo Ally?

-Bueno… si. Respondió Ally emboscando una gran sonrisa

-Te ves feliz, Vaya creí que estabas en un depresión amorosa o algo así…

-Amorosa… oh… con que eso piensas. Dijo Ally tratando de bromear

Austin era tan despistado que no sabia aun siendo tan obvia la respuesta… a Ally de cierta manera le daba gracia

-Si que eres un poco despistado ¿no crees?.Dijo Ally recuperando el humor de antes

-¿Yo despistado? claro que no. Respondió Austin

-Bueno explica tus calificaciones y el por que tropiezas cuando caminas. Dijo Ally sonriendo

-Si quizá tengas razón

Ally dejo salir una pequeña risa

-Te ves mejor cuando sonríes… sabes…

Ally no respondió, aquel comentario no cambiaría nada.

-Porque rompiste la canción…la quería terminar de leer… no la hubieras roto Ally

Ally no sabia como reaccionar, se enrojeció y su corazón empezó a acelerar mas de lo normal, a veces Austin la hacia parecer torpe… si Austin fuera menos despistado quizá sabría sobre los sentimientos de Ally. ¿Quizas?

-Esque… yo…

-¡Hola! Te estaba buscando amor. Dijo Jasmine interrumpiendo la conversación

Austin se sonrojo cuando vio a Jasmine, se acerco para abrazarla.

-¡Hola linda! pensé que nos veríamos mas tarde

Y empezó la tortura para Ally, no paraban de decirse cuanto se habían extrañado, lo tanto que se querían, habían olvidado por completo que Ally estaba ahí.

-Oh… hola Ally… no te había Jasmine

-Hola… ¿que tal?

-Bien querida y tu?.Pregunto Jasmine

-Bien. Respondió Ally sonriendo tratando de ocultar su rostro de tristeza

-Bueno nos vemos en el cine entonces. Dijo Jasmine

-Claro estaré contando cada segundo. Respondió Austin

-Te Amo. Añadió Austin

-y Yo a ti Austin

Austin se acerco para darle un beso

Ally tenia ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, pero se planteo a si misma no hacer mas dramas.

-Bueno ¿de que hablábamos All?

-Vaya… si que su relación va enserio. Dijo Ally entristecida

-Pues la verdad si… no creo encontrar a nadie como ella. Dijo Austin perdido en sus pensamientos

-¿Tan única es?.Pregunto Ally

-Ella me hace reír. Respondió Austin

-Pues me alegro por Ustedes… en verdad que bien por ti. Dijo Ally tratando de no pensar tanto en ello.

Ally's POV

Ellos se amaban… ¿Qué podía hacer yo al respecto? NADA… exacto nada, no podía arruinar la felicidad de Austin, si el realmente la ama, no tengo ningún derecho para arruinar la felicidad de mi mejor amigo por mi propia felicidad… se que si el estuviese en mi situación pensaría igual… aunque jamás lo estará… aún así todo lo que quiero ahora es sacar la tristeza de mi corazón… debería ser feliz por Austin… pero no puedo.


End file.
